This Unshakeable Feeling
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete] Inuyasha is seriously wounded in a battle. He uses his energy to find Kagome. Oneshot


This Unshakeable Feeling  
  
~I don't own Inuyasha. Blah, Blah, Blah...  
  
Inuyasha laid in the battle field with many wounds covering his body. Naraku was now gone, but during the battle Inuyasha was seriously injured in the final fight. He fell, onto his stomach, to the ground, coughing violently. He felt the blood trickle out of his mouth onto the blood stained ground. He rolled over onto his back. 'It's all over. Now would be a good time to die.' he thought. He was about to give up when he opened his eyes one last time to see Kagome lying unconscious a few feet away from him. What would she do if he died? Inuyasha knew what she would do. Cry. Of course she would cry. She had cried for him whenever he was poisoned. She would definitely cry if he was dead. He summoned his last ounce of strength to crawl over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. One of his hands absent mindedly stroke though her hair as the other one held her securely into his chest. He sighed. "Kagome... there was so much I wanted to tell you, but I never could find the words to do so. I'm glad that you have stuck by my side for so long. I'm glad that you were always there for me and the others. Even if I was a weak human or if I was a full demon and was liable to turn my back against you and kill you at any instant, you were still there. Kagome... I have even developed feelings for you. It's hard to explain, but I have this unshakeable feeling in my gut. I guess... it's love. I guess... after all of this time... I have learned to love you and I do... Kagome." Inuyasha took a deep breath, smelling the scent that seems to intoxicate him every time that he was around it. Finally, he shut his eyes.   
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. She thought, 'At least, he's okay.' Kagome felt her head in his rumbling chest as he spoke and an arm tighten his grasp around her waist. 'Am I in his arms?' Then, she listened to what he was saying. "Kagome... I have even developed feelings for you. It's hard to explain, but I have this unshakeable feeling in my gut. I guess... it's love. I guess... after all of this time... I have learned to love you and I do... Kagome." Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard his declaration. She saw that she was in his arms, but his eyes were shut tightly. She whispered, "Inuyasha?" There was no answer from the half demon. Her eyes filled up with water. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. She buried her head into his chest and began to cry softly. Her body quivered at the silent sobs. She wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. "You called?" a voice said. Kagome pulled back as she stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. In a half sigh, half sob she said, "Inuyasha..." She returned her head to his tear soaked shirt and began to cry a little harder. "... I thought you were dead." she said. Inuyasha pulled back. "You should have know better..." he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not going to let a coward like Naraku kill me." Kagome looked into his eyes. "Did I hear you say that you love me?" He returned his gaze to her eyes. 'She heard?' He took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, you did. Kagome, I never admitted it, but I love you." Kagome sighed. "I had admitted to myself a long time ago that I love you." Inuyasha sighed. "Why would you want to love me? I'm a half breed." Kagome reached up and rubbed one of his ears. "I don't care. It's one of those traits that I love you for." Inuyasha's instincts came in. He gave into her touch as she rubbed his ears. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stared into her eyes. He could tell that she meant every word that he had spoken. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers softly. Kagome responded to the soft, sweet kiss.  
  
  
  
From the bushes...  
  
"Oh, that's so cute." Sango whispered as she spied on the two. Miroku looked over at Sango. "It's about time Inuyasha got over his childish stubbornness and told Kagome the truth." Just then a shadow hovered over Miroku. As he looked up to see what it was he felt a sudden pain. "At least I did, monk." Miroku grinned as he stood up and ran for dear life. 


End file.
